Hope for the Heart
by FINALE-B
Summary: Logan is sent to a wealthy home to get a mutant teen girl from an abusive father, what will happen when this girl brings about feelings that he never though that he would be able to feel again. LoganOC, Flames welcome. R&R Please.


**A/N: **I know that this story is going to seem a little weird, so please just deal with it. Yes this is a Logan/OC fic and no I'm not saying that any other coupling is bad, but I think that this idea would be cool.

**DISCLAIMER: **No I don't own X-Men, or anything else that Marvel and Stan Lee own, but I wish that I did, and I wish that I had all the money that they make off of it, but I don't. I'm just a simple little teen chick, k?

Two men would sit alone in a large living room, filled with expensive furniture and sculptures. One, obviously the owner of the home, would sit in an arm chair with a glass of bourbon in his right hand, and the other man would lean forward a cigar clenched in his teeth while he sniffed the area for the girl he was looking for. Taking the cigar from his mouth he'd sigh before looking up at the other man. "Listen bub, she's welcome at a school for mutants and it'd be no cost to you."

"I don't get what you're saying, mister." A man, somewhere in his mid thirties, would say to another, shorter more scruffy looking man. "You're telling me that my daughter, the first in her class, best player on the volleyball team, and most talented actress in her drama club, is a mutant!"

"Yeah, and I'm saying that it might be better for her to come and live at a boarding school for mutants, bub." These words would be spoken from the shorter man as he looked around the living room of the house.

"My daughter is not a mutant, sir, so if you would kindly see yourself to the door before I call the po-"

"He's right Jake…I am a mutant." A thin framed girl would enter the room and look to her father. "I have been for a long time, I just never told anyone."

"You can't be a mutant, that's impossible!" The man would raise from his chair and walk over to his daughter and loom over her, obviously sending chills down her spine. "After everything that I've done for you and you repay me with being a mutant scum!"

"Hey bub, settle down." This comment would come from the scruffier man as he placed a hand on the father's shoulder, attempting to pull him away, only to have the man turn and face him with a glare. "I thought that you knew."

"She's not going anywhere, now get out!" He'd then reach for the phone and push the girl against the wall. "Logan, or who ever the hell you say you are, get out of my house. My child will never be a mutant."

"Jake stop it, just stop it okay!" She'd push his arm off of her and slip away to the side. "I'm not your child, you adopted me, I am a mutant, and mutants are not scum! I never liked living here any-"

"Shut-up!" The man's right hand would back slap the girl across the face before he was tackled be Logan. "Get off of me right now!"

"You're used to everything being just the way that you want it to be aren't you, and when something doesn't go right you beat it until you like it, its that how you do things!" Logan would grab the man by the throat and give a deep growl. "You hit your own kid!"

"She's not mine and I can treat her the way that I want, you think that she's the best just because she wants to get into college?" He'd give a testing smirk before he was picked up and slammed into a wall.

"Stop it, just stop it!" The girl would finally yell out, her eyes turning all black. She'd stand there and glare at her father and try to control her powers, but his smirk made her anger over flow, causing the mirror beside her to twist together and shatter into tiny pieces. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, and if you make me stay here I'll make your life the living hell that you've made me live for the past six years!"

"F-fine, go, get out…but when these people turn their backs on you I don't want to see you crawling back to me!" He'd choke out before Logan dropped him to the floor. "Get your shit and leave!"

Not too much longer after that incident the young girl was sitting in the passenger side of Logan's truck while they drove down the road. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders making her look much more older than she actually was, also causing Logan to glance over at her every now and then. _She looks like-never mind that, it can't be. _Half an hour would pass by in the vehicle without the other saying anything to each other, but for once Logan was the one to try and break the ice. "I thought that your father knew that you were a mutant, sorry kid."

"I'm not a kid…and its cool." She'd say nothing more, looking out the window, her deep brown eyes watching everything go by. Her attire was much more different than one would think of such a successful teen, she wore a pair of worn down knee high lace up boots, fishnet stockings, a red and black plaid skirt, a studded black leather belt, a tight black tee shirt with a red heart ripped in half, and her lower arms were covered in gel bracelets and cuffs. Something more had been going on with her than her father beating up on her, and Logan knew it, he could smell blood on her.

"So Kuro…" Logan would face forward and try not to think too much on who she actually was, but his mouth would betray his wants. "Did you know your mother before that bastard adopted you?"

"Yeah, but its not like that matters…she abandoned me tw-a long time ago." She bit her lower lip realizing that she had almost slipped. _Can't let him know, no one can know. Let them all think that I'm sixteen._

"How old are you?" He'd quirk an eyebrow before turning his head slightly to glance at her. _She was about to say twenty._

"Sixteen…shouldn't you already know that?" Kuro would turn to face him, her glare seeming to freeze the insides of his soul.

"You're lying to me kid, so why don't you just tell the truth." He'd return the glare while pulling over to a small burger joint. "We're both mutants so you know that you can trust me."

"Trust is more expensive than a few mutated genes…" Her reply would come quickly and silently before she unbuckled her seatbelt, a number on her arm barely visible to Logan's keen eyesight.

"You were an experiment…who did that to you!" Logan's hand would grab her arm to get a better look at it only to have the feeling that the bones in his arms were breaking. "What the Hell!"

"William Stryker, sound familiar? My mom gave me to him twenty years ago and he did weird things to me, things that make me even different from a mutant, I only act like I'm a teenager because I look like one…I'm really twenty-five, and my mother was Yuriko Oyama." She knew that she had hit a nerve as soon as Logan released her arm and paled to a ghost white. "Stryker said that you knew her…"

"Yuriko is alive!"

"Was alive…Stryker killed her a few years ago, that's when he put me up for adoption and that jackass adopted me and ruined my life even more." Kuro's eyes lowered before she clenched her hands into fists. "I don't even know what all is wrong with me, so I get it if you don't want me around at the institute."

"That's not the point…did you know that Yuriko and I were…" Logan would force himself to cut off before he turned off the car. "Lets get something to eat here, before we head to the institute okay?"

"In love, and yeah, food sounds good." She'd hop out of the car, ignoring all of the stares that she was already beginning to receive. "Are you with anyone now?"

"No, why do you give a damn?" His comment would sound fairly harsh as he slammed his door and walked around to where she was, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "You thinkin' bout somethin' missy?"

"No one ever said that I was…" She's look up at him defiantly before walking with him into the restaurant and sitting at a small table.

The two would eat silently for the most part, but an occasional question would flow from Kuro's lips and Logan would answer back not really paying her questions or her any heed since he know knew who she belonged to. That factor began to become clear to the girl as she quietly ate her fries, she knew that he loved her mother but he didn't have to be so mean to her for no damn reason. A million insults drifted through her mind as she tried to hold back her temper, and she thought that he would notice her anger and tone his attitude down but after being "raised" by that man she was adopted by she lost hope in befriending the mutant sitting across the table from her. Not long after their food arrived Logan stood abruptly and walked into a phone booth and made a call.

Kuro could tell that whoever he was talking to wasn't helping his anger too much, but she made it seem that she wasn't looking at him by allowing her hair to cover her eyes, he was talking about her. _He hates me just because of my mom, I barely even knew her, what the fuck did I do wrong? If things are going to be like this at the institute I should just get my shit and run…perfect idea Kuro-san, just get up and leave that judgmental prick!_ Following her own advice to herself, she'd drop enough money on the table to cover her meal and walk out the door. Jogging to the truck she'd grab her backpack and duffel bag before walking up to the road and walking along side it. The road wasn't bust at all, so she had no worries about a car swerving and hitting her, but she did begin to wonder when Logan was going to notice that she was gone.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now, so yeah. I hope that you like this story, I know that its kind of weird, but then again I'm a weird person. The next chapter should be up soon, but I honestly don't know how long it will be. Comments and Criticism are accepted with pleasure, so feel free to drop a review.


End file.
